


check it and see

by desert_coffin



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Footjob, Kink Exploration, M/M, Teasing, Thighjob, balanced relationship, dom!isak, eager!even, handjob, if that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desert_coffin/pseuds/desert_coffin
Summary: Three times and three different ways Isak brings Even off.





	check it and see

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick PWP footjob drabble that somehow turned into this lengthy mess of a teasing fic. I hope it’s good at least…?

The first time he does it, it's kind of an accident.

They're both lying on the mattress, watching _I killed my mother_ —at Even's insistence, of course. Even, who is at the moment taking more than his fair share of the bed, sprawled out starfished over the covers while Isak is lying on his flank, legs bent at the knees.

The film is actually pretty good, even if Isak will only admit it begrudgingly, and he finds himself engrossed in the story. It does help that he can relate to the main character and his strained relationship with his mother. Or that his friend-slash-boyfriend and him make quite the couple.

When the two protagonists start kissing, smearing paint on each other's cheeks, torsos and legs, Even turns his head toward him with a cheeky smile, wiggling his eyebrows like a teenager watching a sex scene for the first time. Isak just rolls his eyes at him, exasperatedly fond.

"You wanted to watch this movie, so watch the damn movie," he says, no heat in his tone.

It's just another friday night in their apartment, the two of them casually lounging together on their double bed until the moment they'll undoubtedly have sex.

Isak can already see it, how Even will be more than a little worked up from watching two hot boys get it on. The way he'll turn his blue eyes toward him, the iris murky with lust, and crawl over to Isak in a ridiculous but effective attempt to look predatory. How Isak will let him, will watch him come closer with a well-practiced bored expression until Even's lips are on his. How he'll let Even push him down, only to flip them over and in turn press himself down on Even, who'll probably be stiff and leaking in his pants at this point, how he'll lick at Even’s plump lips and—

And, Isak suddenly realises, his gaze no longer tracing the flat planes of his boyfriend's body absentmindedly— Even is already hard. He's watching the movie intently, as if he had taken Isak’s playful order seriously, but there's a telltale bulge in his sweatpants, the loose fabric of the boxers underneath not doing anything to prevent his hard-on from poking upward.

Isak watches Even watch the movie, and licks his lips in anticipation. He wants to fuck with Even for a bit, make him distracted enough that he won't be able to concentrate on what's happening on the screen. And maybe Even will try to resist him a little, pretend it doesn't affect him. Maybe he'll try to hold back his moans, because Even is fucking _loud_ when he gets into it. Isak definitely thinks he could enjoy that.

He looks at the outline of his boyfriend's dick again, a devilish smile slowly making its way across his mouth. Slowly, doing his best not to alert Even to his movements, he leans over and holds an arm out toward Even. His hand hovers over Even’s flat stomach and the shape of his outstretched ribs underneath his shirt before he sets it down lightly over Even’s sternum. Even shifts a little, not looking at him yet.

It makes Isak bolder.

He lets his fingers trace the length of Even’s abs with feather-light touches, trailing up and down the length of his torso delicately. Even scoots his butt around to make himself more comfortable, putting both arms behind his head to stretch his spine, and Isak’s mouth goes a little dry at the way his shirt rides up over his stomach, exposing a few moles and the trail of blond hair disappearing into his pants.

It’s becoming increasingly difficult not to just yank Even’s clothes off; not when Even is smiling and licking his lips like this, clearly not really focused on the movie. Isak somehow manages to restrain himself and continues to lightly pet Even's chest over his shirt, letting the pad of his fingers trail beyond the hem of it and over the sliver of exposed skin. It’s warm and soft under Isak’s hand, goosebumps rising in its wake, and Isak can't resist pushing a little further, letting his fingers slide over the fabric and onto bare skin, dipping lower to skim the waistband of Even’s boxers.

“What are you doing, baby?” Even asks, eyes still fixed on the screen, voice low and a bit dangerous. It never fails to send thrills down Isak’s spine when he speaks like this, with so much _want_ wrapping the words, and the anticipation of Even's hands on him warms his body all over.

Isak doesn’t reply immediately, just lets his smile grow wider as his fingers skitter over the band of Even’s sweatpants. Only when Even turns his head toward him fully, one hand reaching out toward his wrist, does he open his mouth.

“Don’t move.” Isak goes for the same tone as Even, lets the undercurrent of his voice carry a subtle promise.

Even gives him a long look before turning to the screen again, a new glint lighting up his eyes. Isak can tell how distracted he is; the muscles of his arms are twitching infrequently, and his legs are too still to be entirely relaxed.

Isak waits until he's engrossed in the movie again before resuming his exploration, letting the anticipation raise both their heartbeats. When he starts moving again his hand dips lower, past the elastic band of Even's sweats, inching toward the straining bulge there, and Even’s hips stutter up against his palm when it comes to rest over his pelvis.

“Isak,” he sighs, gaze flitting to meet his boyfriend's, and Isak feels it like a bolt of thunder through the chest when he sees the heat in Even’s eyes.

For a moment, he considers putting an end to the teasing, but it's obvious Even enjoys it as much as he does. And Isak really fucking likes it; knowing that a single touch from him can turn Even into a trembling mess, just like the first time he got his hands on him. Today, he wants to see it again, watch his boyfriend beg and squirm in arousal.

When he moves his hand again, it's to the side, avoiding Even’s dick altogether. His fingers come to caress the vee of Even's groin, slowly tracing back and forth the curve there and feeling the strong muscles beneath his hand tense as Even moves his hips upward again.

He wants Isak’s touch so badly. It's obvious from the way he's panting heavily and spreading his legs wider, and it makes Isak want to give it to him. Get him off hard and fast to make up for the teasing, kiss him dirtily while he works his dick, until Even is coming inside his underwear like it's the first handjob he’s ever got.

Isak can feel his own hard-on straining against his jeans, just a dim awareness at the back of his mind. The need to tease Even out of his mind takes precedence, and he avoids the outlined shape of Even’s cock purposely as he circles it. Even opens his mouth, a husky groan ripping out of his throat before he starts begging in earnest:

“Isak, please - Just touch me,” he pants out, chest heaving. Isak can hear the frustration in his voice, and it spurs him into action.  

“I’ve got you, baby,” he says, moving so that he’s sitting between Even’s bent legs. Even spreads them wider to accommodate him, and when their eyes meet again Isak sees the intense desire in Even’s, knows his are just as dark and wide. It’s a new line they’re crossing, but it feels overwhelming in the best way because Even trusts him, and trusts him to do this right.

Without breaking eye contact, Isak trails a hand down Even’s knee, letting his fingers catch in the fabric of his sweatpants until he can finally close them over the straining bulge between Even’s legs.

At that Even moans, long and low, and arches his back, hands clutching at the sheet beneath him. Isak doesn’t even realise that he’s frozen in place, mesmerized as he is by the way Even’s eyes flutter shut, long eyelashes looking blue in the light from the TV screen.

He doesn't move his hand yet, just slightly tightens his fingers, but it's enough to tear another moan out of Even. His hips buck into Isak’s palm, straining for friction, for just the tiniest bit of pressure, and Isak gives him his most wicked smile as his hand remains completely still.

He's staring down at Even, eyelids drooping as he licks his lips, and his boner is definitely making itself known now. There are all sorts of mental images swimming in his head, fuzzy thoughts of how good a hand curled around both the two of them would feel, bringing them off just like that, with Even laid out across the bed for him.  

Even’s hips are still erratically pushing upward, but when he snakes a hand down his own chest, angling toward his crotch, Isak flicks it away.

“No touching,” he says, biting at his bottom lip. It's becoming increasingly difficult to hide his glee.

Even huffs at him. “Fucking tease,” he grits out. His voice sounds strained, words coming out fumbled, and Isak marvels at this new side of him he's seeing now.

Even opens his mouth again but only a loud groan comes out because Isak chooses that exact moment to finally start moving his hand, just a light back and forth motion against his clothed dick.

Quickly, they find a rhythm, Even tilting his hips so Isak’s fingers trace over the whole length of him. His chest is heaving and he lets out a small gasp every time Isak's fingers brush the tip of his dick. It's not enough to bring him off usually, but right now his entire body trembling like he's steadily getting there.

The sight of Even like this, unresisting, letting him call all the shots, is mind-numbingly _hot_. It's so much Isak can feel his arousal in his entire body, heat spreading out in waves that leave him wanting more.

“Fuck, Even,” he says, shifting on his folded legs. His hand doesn't stop moving, and if anything it seems to bring Even closer to the edge.

“Isak, I'm close,” Even breathes out, bucking his hips harder and arching off the bed, and fucking hell if Isak’s dick doesn't swell even more at the thought of Even coming just from this. “Isak, please-”

Isak can't help it; he gives in.

“Let me,” and then he's leaning forward and fully grasping Even's hard cock in his hand, and it only takes a few strokes before Even is coming right there in his pants, shaking and moaning through his orgasm.

Isak slumps next to him on the bed, both of them silent as they try to catch their breath. Isak's dick is still uncomfortably trying to poke a way out of his jeans, and he presses a palm to it, groaning at the feeling.

Even turns onto his side to look at him, eyes hooded. His tongue is lazily peaking at the corner of his mouth.

“So…,” he wiggles his eyebrows and Isak bursts into laughter. “That was interesting.”

Isak leers at him, erection temporarily forgotten. “ _Someone_ sure seemed to be enjoying it.”

Even grins, not even embarrassed. “Yup, that was pretty nice.” Just as quickly, his expression turns heated again. “You, uh, need some help with that?” he says, nodding at the outline of Isak’s cock.

Isak just laughs, letting his eyes slip shut as Even’s face closes over his.

This is definitely something they’ll be doing very often.

 

-

 

The second time it happens, it's mostly out of curiosity.

It's a warm June afternoon, the warmest in a while, and Isak didn't protest when Even grabbed his wrist in the hallway after his History class and announced they were skipping school for the rest of the day. Something to do with the spark in Even’s eyes, the wicked grin stretching his lips.

When Even asks for a ‘hello' kiss, Isak ducks and gives it everything he's got with slow strokes of his lips against Even’s neck, right on the underside of his jaw. He can hear the groan Even is holding back in the way his throat constricts, and he smiles against his boyfriend's heated skin when Even’s fingers twitch and grip at the fabric of his black T-shirt a little desperately.

It's on their mind, all through the fifteen minute tram ride. They're standing side by side, close enough that their hips are brushing, and it could be innocent if it weren’t for the tension buzzing under their skin, flaring every time their bodies comes into contact. Even is holding Isak’s hand tightly, and he sneaks kisses into his hair when Isak looks out the window too long.

On an unspoken agreement, they head to the neighboring park where they've made a habit of going after school to lie down in the grass in a secluded spot, spending hours on end just the two of them, cuddling softly or doing homework when Isak decides he's falling behind too much.

This time however, neither of them intend on _just_ lounging around in the sun. Even’s fingers are heavy on the slope of Isak’s shoulder, and his own hand is rubbing insistent circles over the skin of Even’s hip. There's a need to be closer, to touch and to feel, too strong to be ignored.

When Isak sits down on the grass, he tugs on Even’s hand to pull him down next to him, and immediately their mouths meet again, intense like burning. For a moment there's just this, the slow strokes of their lips, that belie the urgency thrumming in their blood. Even pushes forward and Isak pushes right back, a mocking smile forming on his lips when Even plants both his hands on the ground by his hips and leans into him decisively. Soon, Isak is laid down on the ground, Even’s upper body blanketing his, one of his leg thrown carelessly over Isak's right knee. Their mouths are slotted together seamlessly, Isak’s tongue peeking out of his parted lips to lick at Even’s.

The heat is intense, increased tenfold by the burning sun, and Isak feels it curling in his stomach when Even pushes himself up on his hands, pinning him down with both the weight of his body and the intense look in his eyes. Slowly, he slides his body up over Isak’s until he can lean his weight on his arms, elbows bent and framing Isak’s head.

Like this, Even has complete dominion over his lips and he knows it, slips his tongue inside Isak’s mouth to deepen the caress in a way that makes Isak sigh against his lips. His tongue is insistent in the wet warmth of Isak’s mouth, passionately licking inside.

Isak's hands trail over his summer-warm back, fingers tangling into the fabric of his shirt when Even curls a few fingers into the softer hair over his temple. Even laughs into his mouth, entangling their legs together as he turns his head to trail kisses down Isak’s jaw and along his neck.

It's hot, really fucking hot; enough to make Isak moan low and deep, and crane his neck so Even can bury his face against the column of his throat. But there's also the weight of Even’s hip pressing over his, just barely touching but enough to make Isak want to try something.

He brings his arms back around Even’s neck, effectively pulling their chests flush together and then slowly, tortuously, slips the leg that's under Even’s further into Even’s groin.

They both feel it, when Isak’s upper thigh settles into the vee of Even’s hips and brushes against his cock. Even is rock hard, and he moans in the crook of Isak’s neck when Isak drives his thigh right into his dick. It makes all the heat on Isak’s body rush downward, pooling between his legs and making his own cock spring tight in his jeans. He's hard so fast he can barely comprehend it, head spinning with every muffled groan Even lets out, his boyfriend’s hips pushing urgently against his thigh, seeking friction.

For once, Isak is thankful for Even’s ridiculous summer shorts and their thin fabric, and the way his hard dick tents them. Or the way he can feel almost feel its warmth through the layers, and the spot where Even is leaking precome steadily.

Isak lets him rut against his thigh, losing himself in the rhythm of Even’s hips, before abruptly pulling his leg away when he hears Even’s breath hitch on a particularly hard thrust.

“What the fuck - Isak-” Even whines against his lips, eyes flying open, and he moves to align his hips with Isak’s, trying to find his thigh again.

“Don't move, baby,” Isak says in a deep, throaty voice he barely recognizes himself as he grips Even’s hips, effectively preventing him from moving at all. Even groans in frustration, unable or unwilling to fight Isak’s solid grasp, and his lips find Isak's again in a searing kiss that distracts both of them for a good moment. Isak’s hands are fisted in Even's soft hair, and Even stills and gasps under his breath every time he tugs at it.

When Even tests his hold again Isak lets him, too dazed by the kiss to remember he's supposed to resist. He does however have enough brain power to keep his legs closed together so that Even can't find a good angle to rub his cock on.

“Come on,” Even urges, breathless against his collarbones. He's licking all along the collar of Isak’s t-shirt in a way that makes his brain fire out in every direction, and Isak is _this_ close to just giving in.

“Fucking demanding,” he mutters, rocking his hips into Even’s, and neither of them can hold back a groan. “We're in a park, baby,” he says again, moaning softly when Even’s teeth graze the side of his neck.

“But, _baby_ ,” Even whispers against his ear, mimicking his tone. “You fucking love it like this.” Another kiss right under his ear and Isak is officially losing it.

Even takes advantage, shifts above him and presses a knee between his thighs, whispering hotly in his ear all the while. _Touch me,_ and _I want you so much,_ and _You're so hot like this_ , and Isak can't exactly be blamed for losing the plot halfway.

Trying to recover somewhat, he lets his hands skim down Even’s back and come to rest over his ass. There might be people around, and they're both being way too loud for public… whatever this is, but fuck it. He wants to fuck with Even some more, and rile him up enough that he’ll lose it again and go pliant above him.

He shifts their weight around with a strong hand on Even’s hips, and Even goes so willingly it makes Isak arch into him with how much that turns him on.

Of course, Even notices. He abandons his neck to take a good look at his face, leering.

“Getting excited there, Isak?” and fuck, it’s so unfair how he can just say his name and it goes straight to Isak’s dick, like some fucked-up Pavlovian reflex.

But it's not like Even doesn't have his own weaknesses. And Isak intends to make good use of this newfound knowledge, starting with a hard kiss to wipe that smug grin off his face.

“So that makes two of us, then,” Isak replies in a drawl, staring at him from half-hooded eyes as he very slowly slips a leg between Even’s again.

“Aren’t you gonna do anything a-about it?” Even asks, stuttering when Isak pushes his thigh directly against his dick.

Isak grins at him, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Nope.” He's fully back in control now.

Even laughs against his neck, short and breathless; it makes the thin hair on Isak’s neck raise in the most delicious way.

“See if I ever let you get your hands on me after this.”

“You wouldn't hold out _five_ minutes without my hands on you, Even.” His smug tone makes Even laugh again before he kisses him, all tongue and big hands splayed over his cheeks.

“Shut up and-” he starts, shifting so his cock is now rubbing against Isak’s hip bone. “Oh fuck, _Isak_ -”

“Just look at you,” Isak replies, trying for snarky but failing miserably when one of Even’s hands slips over the front on his jeans. It comes out breathy instead and Even grins into the kiss in that smug, self-satisfied way of his, but Isak can't really bring himself to care.

Dropping the act entirely, he grabs Even’s ass cheeks firmly and drives their lower bodies together slowly, bringing Even’s hips down in deliberate, languid motions and angling his thigh so that Even’s dick rubs against it over and over. Even breaks away from the kiss to groan loudly against his cheek, letting out a series of little throaty moans that have Isak pushing his own hips into the leg Even slipped between his.

Even is shivering against him like he's this close to coming, but Isak’s orgasm hits them both by surprise. They've only been rubbing off each other for what’s probably a few minutes when he feels it, spiralling out of his belly and rushing through his thighs, leaving him panting and trembling.

Above him, Even is still chasing his own, his entire body moving against Isak’s erratically. Isak can only hope nobody walks by their spot because it's blindingly obvious what they're doing.

When Even finally comes, Isak pulls him closer for a hug, both of them riding the waves of the afterglow.

Against him, he feels Even tense suddenly, and he's met with Even’s wince when he pulls away to look at his face.

“What's wrong?”

“Fuck, my shorts…”

Even moves away from him, and sure enough there's a huge wet spot in the front of his shorts.

Isak tries to hold it in, he really does. But the end he can't stop laughing all the way home.

 

-

 

The third time it happens is because they’ve both been wanting more of it.

Isak, especially, felt particularly invested in this new discovery. It was his own little thing, his special power over Even that nobody else knew about. And Even might be acting like he hadn't gotten off with just a hand and a thigh against his dick, but Isak knew.

On Monday, Even announces he has convinced his parents to let him on house sitting duties while they’re away to an out-of-town wedding, and it immediately gives Isak ideas. Ideas that might or might not involve the two of them sprawled all over the massive leather couch in the living room of Even’s parents’ apartment, with a healthy dose of THC in their system and the lights off. Sort of like a replay of that _other_ time, minus the foreign movie playing in the background but with a lot more testing of boundaries.

He has a few things he definitely wants to try, and that Even will definitely appreciate. The thought stays in his head all through the week.

On Friday, they both pack a small backpack to head directly to Even’s house after school, and spend a rather large amount of time messing around on the kitchen counter—Isak can't _help_ it, there's just something about large, flat surfaces that makes him want to eat an entirely different type of meal. Even seems to strongly agree.

About an hour and a few blunts later, they finally settling down on the couch, slightly out of breath. Even is taking all the space, as usual, legs open and folded at the knees, and sitting so that his upper body is turned toward Isak.

Isak is quieter than usual, and Even seems to notice considering the side glances he throws him, but he doesn't question him about it. Which is for the best, because Isak feels like a live wire right now, nerves and blood thrumming under his skin. He's been waiting all week for this, for the perfect setting to what he has planned, and the first step (“Get the two of them on the main couch”) has been achieved.

Once again, Isak waits until Even is distracted by the channels he's switching through before making his move. He shifts his leg and brings it to rest against Even's thigh in what he hopes looks innocuous enough.

Even looks over at him, eyes darker than usual, and Isak raises his eyebrows like an unspoken question. He doesn't miss the tiny jerk of Even’s head or the way he leans back against the cushions, making a show of making himself comfortable on the couch. Keeping his eyes on his boyfriend, he raises his leg slightly and bends his ankle forward.

When he finally drags his foot over Even's inner thigh, Even exhales loudly and spread his legs wider, not even pretending he doesn't know what's happening. Or that he doesn’t want it, Isak thinks with a smirk.

“Close your eyes, baby,” he says, all smooth confidence and wicked authority, and Even huffs out a laugh before complying. He's on edge and Isak can feel it, and he makes himself a silent promise to make it as good as he possibly can.

Taking it slow, he brings his foot right into Even’s lap and lets it rest there, raising his eyebrows when he feels a hard bulge underneath.

“Already?” he scoffs, smile even wider, and Even laughs with him.

“Shut up,” Even replies with a smile of his own. Their eyes lock and for a moment there's nothing but heat and want and unbearable impatience.

Isak presses the heel of his foot down lightly and watches Even’s eyes flutter shut, feeling in response a heated flush spreading through his own chest. He doesn't move yet, just lets it sit there until Even starts moving his hips in short, almost unnoticeable, upward thrusts.

Isak pulls his foot away, relishing Even’s low huff of frustration.  

He rakes his eyes over his boyfriend's body, a sly smirk on his lips. “Come on Even, didn't you have enough earlier?”

Even glares at him but Isak doesn’t wait for an answer and moves his foot back over his dick again, pressing a little harder this time. Even responds beautifully to the touch, moaning low in his throat and tilting his head back. Eyes still shut, he makes an aborted movement toward his lap before letting his hands fall to his side again. Isak smile slyly at him, even though he can't see it.

“That's right, no touching, baby.”

Even opens his eyes at that, eyelids at half-mast but his eyes burning.

“Better that way, _baby_ ,” he says, low and suggestive, and okay, interesting game they're playing here. Isak feels his own cock swell up in his tight jeans and damn if those won't be a bitch to take off.

Not that it matters right now, not when he’s got Even all spread out for him, thrusting into the air and groaning every time Isak pushes his foot into his dick and moves it away, not letting him chase it. Even is getting loud, a sure sign that he's getting worked up, and Isak watches with hooded eyes his hips undulate under the foot set on his lap.

“You think you could come just from this?” he asks, voice husky. He can tell how much the sound of it affects Even from how quickly his hands fly to the waistband of his jeans, in a hurry to take them off. Isak is so dazed it takes him a few seconds to react, stopping Even’s movements with a nudge of his foot.

“Wha-”

“Let me,” Isak demands, setting his foot back down to try and open the button of Even’s jeans with his toes before realising he won't be able to.

Very carefully he crawls over, leaning down so he can trail his mouth against the inside of Even’s thighs, exhaling deeply over the fabric so his warm breath can slip inside. Even moans again, spreading his legs wider, probably thinking Isak is going to blow him now considering the way he’s thrusting his hips into the air, just a tiny bit. Isak just keeps mouthing at his thighs, slowly working his way up toward his groin.

The hand not holding his body upright is trailing up Even’s other leg, purposely brushing over the prominent bulge before Isak can start working on the button holding his boyfriend’s pants closed. He tugs it open slowly, and his fingers slide down Even’s entire length as he traces the cold metal of the zipper.

He was planning on using his hands but the way Even is looking at him now, chest heaving and mouth agape... Without warning, he leans forward, lips landing square on Even’s dick and Even gasps loudly, tilting his head back in pleasure as he closes his eyes. Isak keeps his eyes on him when he starts mouthing at his cock, breathing hot air into the coarse material under his tongue and using his teeth to nibble lightly at Even’s erection.

Even looks down at him with a mixture of amazement and lust, and Isak surprises himself by moaning in response to the intensity of Even’s gaze. Before Even can think he has the upper hand however, Isak straightens up and leans back against his side of the couch again, chuckling at Even’s stunned face.

“Lie back,” he orders, and the way Even barely hesitates before doing so makes him preen. He watches him make himself comfortable against the soft cushions before spreading his legs and closing his eyes again, expecting Isak to cut the teasing short. When Isak doesn't move, however, Even cracks an eye open.

“Well?”

“Well?” Isak parrots right back, holding in his laughter. He holds Even’s gaze challengingly as he moves his foot back onto his dick, and Even groans softly. He’s panting and jerking his hips with increasing force, but Isak’s foot is obviously not providing enough friction and Even groans again in frustration from how little relief he's getting.

Luckily for him, Isak is feeling generous.

“Take them off, Even,” he murmurs, and Even doesn't even think before standing up to pull off his jeans. As soon as he sits back down, Isak automatically moves his foot back to rest against the bulge in Even's boxers. He’s slowly dragging his toes against it and it's everything. The way Even keens and angles his hips, following his touch, feels even better than if Isak was touching his own cock. The thought alone is enough to make his dick jump.

Trailing a hand down his own chest, he unhurriedly undoes his fly and slips a hand into his boxers to palm himself, moaning loudly at the feeling and causing Even to look up.

“Oh, shit… Isak, that's so hot,” he groans, and just the sound of his voice is enough to make Isak curl a fist around his cock and start fucking into it. He's forcing himself to go slow, wanting to keep control over the situation, and he tries to time the buck of his hips with the back and forth movement of his foot over Even.

When he curls his toes around the shaft, Even closes his eyes as he chases the touch, squirming in his seat and panting into the air. It’s sloppy as hell, and feet are most definitely _not_ made for this, but Isak will be damned if he doesn’t see this through.

Even seems to have the same idea, and he turns his body toward Isak, throwing one leg over the backrest and letting the other slide down the couch so that he's completely exposed to Isak. It's almost enough to make Isak come right there, when he takes in the outline of Even’s dick and balls right underneath the sole of his foot and the way Even is rubbing at his nipples, gasping breathy little moans while his hips continue to buck into Isak’s foot. He couldn’t look away even if he tried, and his own hips jerk automatically up into his fist as he moans loudly, feeling himself getting closer.

“Baby, Isak - More, please, I need…” Even is babbling, clearly overwhelmed, and Isak isn’t sure what he’s supposed to be doing anymore, not when he has to squeeze the base of his cock so he doesn’t come embarrassingly quickly. Trying to respond to Even’s begging, he guides his other foot between Even’s open legs and sets it slightly lower so he can fondle Even’s balls as delicately as he can. He can feel Even startle but his reaction is immediate.

“Oh - Oh - Fuck, yeah, just like that,” he pants out, hips moving harder against Isak’s feet and changing the angle so that Isak’s toes are now pushing against his perineum. Isak does his best to meet his thrusts, letting Even move against his feet while he continues to pull at his dick, building himself into a rhythm.

On a sudden inspiration—and as a distraction to hold off his own climax—he moves his other foot over Even’s dick as well so he can rub harder against him. Even nearly arches off the couch, thrusting into him so hard Isak is almost losing his grip, but it doesn’t matter. Not when Even is making all these noises and moaning nonsense in that deep voice, and Isak barely realises how fast he’s stroking his dick until he can feel his thighs tense and there’s come spilling all over his hand.

He groans through his orgasm, hand still moving over his flagging erection, and he’s too wrapped up in his own pleasure to resist when Even grabs his feet and presses them down over his dick, fucking into them until he’s coming as well.

There’s silence for a moment while they catch their breaths. Isak looks over at Even but his eyes are still closed, his chest heaving like he just ran a marathon.

Isak needs to ask, though.

“Even… Are you-” but Even interrupts him with a heavy sight.

“Fucking hell, Isak,” he breathes out, sounding blown away. “That was so…”

 _Yep_ , Isak thinks. This was probably the hottest thing they’ve ever done. Yet.

He nudges Even’s leg with his foot but quickly realises his mistake when Even smirks at him.

“Already?” he asks tauntingly, and Isak smirks right back.

“Not yet but… How about a shower first?”

Even doesn’t stop smiling as he sits up on the couch, leaning over Isak so he can whisper in his ear.

“How about _during_ a shower?” he asks suggestively, and Isak pulls him down into a bruising kiss, wet boxers be damned.

 

-

 

Afterwards, they stop counting.


End file.
